


I'm Not Scared Of The Dark

by Littlebutterfly



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Aging, And Louis' his knight in shining armour, Asthma, Asthmatic Harry, Blind Character, Blind!Harry, Bossy Louis, Bullying, But don't worry things get interesting with him, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Flower Child Harry, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Harry's basically a little princess, I promise, Insomnia, Kid Fic, Kid!Harry, Kinda, M/M, Nicks in it too, Primary School, Protective!Louis, Punk Louis, Punk!Louis, Self-Discovery, Smut, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deaf!harry, innocent!harry, it's cute, kid!louis, kinder - Freeform, smut comes later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebutterfly/pseuds/Littlebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a sweet little boy who likes teddy bears and cuddles<br/>Louis' a cheeky little boy who doesn't know how to be quiet<br/>Harry is blind<br/>Louis is not</p><p>They grow up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheek holes

Louis was five years old and a little bundle of energy, he was always happy and very eager to do everything and anything, sticking his head in everyone's buisness and in everybody's face at every second, and everyone who he met, he would instantly act like their best friend and talk to them non stop. Everyone loved him and thought he was so cute they didn't mind his rambling.  
Harry was a sweet, shy little boy who liked to listen to stories and hug trees and talk to his pet cat and cuddle with his mummy or his sister or anyone else who would let him have a cuddle.

Harry was blind. Louis was not.

.......

It was the first day of primary school today, and the classroom was a buzz of noise from twenty different four and five year old kids learning where their bag hooks were, getting their name tags on, and hugging their mummy's and daddy's goodbye.

Louis hadn't waited for kisses and cuddles for his mummy, he was a big boy now. He was a a whole five years old ('that's my entire amount of fingers, mummy').  
He proudly walked into the classroom, presenting himself with the pride of a lion cub.  
"Hi!" He beamed, radiating excitement and confidence as he waved with the speed of a race course to his teacher, and it was fairly obvious to the sweet teacher, (who couldn't be more than a year out of university) that Louis was going to be the loud one of the bunch, ever the trouble maker. And Louis carried that title with pride.  
Louis put his things down at the desk which had his name written on a sticker note with bright colours (superman grey lead pencil laying proudly in the middle, spider man eraser on right hand side of it. He must be that coolest kid in the world) and he looked around, learning his new surroundings when his attention caught on to a small boy with wild curls sitting at the chair beside him. The boy was staring at the wall. That was a strange place to be staring. It wasn't even a remarkably nice wall. There was a much prettier one in the other direction with posters of different letters and numbers and colours .

"Why are you staring at the wall?" He asked in a hum, his curiosity getting the better of him (though, when did it ever not?)

The new voice caused Harry to jump and let out a little squeak of surprise, he'd been so focussed on the series or voices that he hadn't been focussing on the one voice, he tried to look in the general direction of the voice, "oh... Didn't know it was the wall," he murmured softly.  
Well, now that's a bit silly. What else could it be?  
"You didn't know it was a wall?" Louis laughed, "that's silly."  
"My eyes don't work," Harry responded simply, like he was proclaiming his favourite colour or asking what was for breakfast, "you're new, I haven't heard you before."

Louis was much too fascinated over the fact that Harry couldn't see though, "your eyes don't work?" He questioned, and Harry let out a soft 'mmm' in reply. "It's like doing this-" he cupped his hands over his eyes, "but all the time."  
"Oh, so you're deaf!" Louis hummed proudly, earning a giggle from Harry.  
"Deaf means you can't hear things," he reiterated, "you're a boy and you're loud and you talk fast. I am blind."

Louis was silent for a moment, he didn't like being wrong. But Harry had a nice laugh and curly hair and a big hole in his cheek when he smiled so louis decided he'd let it slip just this one time, "blind. Yeah. What's your name?"  
"My name is Harry, I am four."  
"Hi Harry who is four, Im Louis who is five," he beamed, he liked Harry, "and we sit together, and now we're friends!" He said in finalisation.  
Harry absolutely lit up, nodding his hurried agreement, "best friends," he agreed as he felt for his textbook which was strategically placed so he knew where it was exactly and opened it up, which gave Louis the cue to do the same with his own, but then a thought came into his head.  
"Hey! How can you read when you can't see?" He asked. Ha. He had Harry stumped now, he was so smart.  
Harry simply smiled, pushing his book into Louis' direction, "dots. See? I feel them and they tell me what the words say."

Well then.

"You must be a super hero," louis murmured, kind of sarcastic and kind of kindly, and Harry lit up like a curly haired Christmas tree.

(He was beginning to get worried about the holes in Harrys cheeks)  
... 

"do you want to play with me during recess time today?" The bubbly, blue eyed boy asked Harry as the teacher collected up the papers the class of students had been working on for the past forty-five minutes, to which Harry hesitated in response. He'd never really played outside if he wasn't at home or with his mummy before. It wasn't very safe with a group of rowdy four and five year old children running around claiming which tricycle was there's or which sand bucket they would use.

But Harry had already decided he liked Louis, and he certainly did not want to miss a friend over something like being too scared to play outside. He didn't want Louis to think he was a baby, "okay."

Louis was the first one out of his chair as the teacher dismissed them for their morning play time, grabbing hold onto Harrys hand, "come on Hazza!"

And Harry radiated like a Christmas tree at the nickname and the holding of his hand. He was capable now, usually pretty good at not running into things or hurting himself, but he liked that extra little helping hand sometimes, and he was more than willing to let Louis lead him out into the small garden of the kindergarten and into the playground, as Louis looked around the area to find which would be the least occupied. He decided early on that Harry was his property to look after, he could be the eyes for both of them!

Louis lead him to a large oak tree at the far side of the playground, "there's a tree here, it's a nice tree," he stated, causing Harry to smile and move his spare hand out to feel it, "oh- I know this tree!" Harry chirped proudly, knowing the feel of the rough, bumpy park over his small, chubby fingers. He engrained things into his mind, remembering feelings and sounds and voices and footsteps and tastes better than most any other little boy his age.

"You do?" Louis asked, quite intrigued by his new friend, "have you been blind your whole life."

Harry shook his head, holding up two fingers as he found his seating at the base of the tree, "when I was this age I could see, but then I got older and it started going a bit fuzzy, and one day it disappeared forever," he shrugged, still holding his new friends hand as his other hand brushed over the soft grass.

"Well, I think you're really brave, coz I closed my eyes for a few seconds and it was hard so you're lots braver than I am," Louis answered softly, which was pretty big, smiling as Harry giggled softly. In Louis' eyes, he himself was the most brave person in the world, not even the big hairy spiders scared him.

"you're silly...." Harry shook his head, "you know how to see, so it would be so scary for you, but I know how not to see, so it's not scary. Only thing is I can't know what my friends look like," he tried to explain, frowning a little bit as he fumbled over his words and shook his head to try and gather his thoughts properly, before his little smile came back.

The silence between the boys remained in the air for a moment as Louis thought and Harry swept his fingers over the grass, "hey!" Louis suddenly proclaimed, "when you were reading, you were using bumps, 'cause you can feel dots and that's kind of like seeing, yeah?"  
Harry nodded and Louis grabbed hold of Harrys hands, causing harry to jump slightly in surprise, "you can pretend my face is like dots and then you can see it kind of!"

Harrys louis slowly curved into a smile, "can I?" He asked, and Louis nodded vigorously, placing Harrys hands onto his cheeks, "see?"  
He was smart, so smart.

Harry smiled, already liking his new friend as he he began to move his little hands gently over Louis' cheeks, and up to his hair, his thumbs running over the boys eyebrows and gently over his eyelids. He felt the little upper-slope of louis' nose as the curve of his Cupid's bow as he slowly got a picture in his head, the smile never leaving his lips as he slowly began to picture what Louis looked like. Louis had to refrain from giggling, Harrys soft fingers were a bit ticklish, "I have blue eyes," he added for Harrys benefit. Did Harry even know what colours were?

Harry pulled his hands away after a moment longer, the smile wider than it was when he began, "you're pretty."

Louis let out a soft laugh, "you're pretty too, I like your eyes, and I like your hair. And the cheek hole, does your cheek hole hurt?"

Harry frowned in confusion at the statement, and then burst into sweet giggles at the statement, "that's not a face hole! That's a dimple, my mummy says it's cute."

"It's cute," Louis assured once he knew it wasn't something awful that hurt, poor Harry had enough going on, "I think we're going to be super, super good friends, Hazza!"

"You're my new bestest friend," he decided like there was really no question about it, and really- there wasn't. He felt Louis scoot closer to him, and Harry liked how louis was just a constant presence now.

"Bestest friends forever and ever."  
... 

As the kinder teacher rang the bell to signal that it's time to come in from play time, Louis tugs Harry inside, "come on, bet we'll be doing something really fun like finger painting or maybe we can play with the flinstones phone!"  
Louis' enthusiasm is cut short when the woman lets the children know that it's nap time.

"what?! I'm too big for naps! Come on, Harry! Let's play, instead!"  
Louis didn't need a silly teacher to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

"Oh, but Lou... M'tired. I like naps." Harrys thumb was stuck between his lips and his voice came out gentle, like a half-hearted whine that could easily be swayed if louis continued in on his heroic protests against nap time.

Louis turned to look at Harry. Louis had always been a bit of a ratbag when it came to taking naps, his mummy had to practically tie him down to get him to stay still for long enough. But now he has a Harry to look after and he's pretty sure curly haired boys who suck their thumbs (such a baby) need nap times.

He secretly did know that no matter what, he'd end up having to participate in nap time, but he'd let himself think he was only doing it for Harrys sake, "well fine then, but only because you're my best friend," he sighed loudly to emphasise his annoyance to the decision, which harry either didn't seem to hear or didn't seem to care about, because he simply smiled as he held Louis' hand tighter.

 

The two boys hands had been linked together since recess. It was quite a nice feeling, really.

"Lou?" Harrys gentle voice came out again.

"Mm?"

"Will you stay with me?" His voice remains soft as he squeezes louis' hand, double checking he's still there and still responding, "while we have a nap? You won't go off and play with out me, will you?"

Louis was a little bit proud of himself, if he was being honest, he felt like such a grown up. "I'll stay," he promised, "Let me go get my mat and we'll find a place to lay down. I'll get yours too," Louis is quick to answer as he tugs harry in the direction of the pile of sleeping mats which the bunch of four year olds are flooding to. He grabs two blankets and two pillows and somehow manages to juggle the bunch of bedding and Harrys hand all at once.

"Okay, I got our stuff," he murmurs as he sets their mats right next to each other and sits down, laying the blankets over and setting the pillows probably closer together than they needed to be.

It takes no more than a couple of minutes for the two boys to be situated on their mats, their hands never leaving each other for a second as Harry instinctively cuddles closer to louis' body. He's used to sleeping with his fuzzy sky-blue teddy bear, which he'd been told to leave at home just in case it got dirty or lost, but he was pretty sure that his new best friend was just as good.

"Thank you for being my friend, louis," harry whispers into the endless darkness as he nestles his body against Louis', which louis willingly accepts.

"Thanks for being my friend, Harry," he echoes back through a yawn. Okay, so maybe a little sleep won't hurt.

"For ever and ever, yeah Lou?" the curly haired boy whispers softly

"Mm, forever and ever."


	2. We are the the kings and the queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so many more kudos than I was expecting in such a short time! Yay!
> 
> I promised I'd post the next chapter up tonight, and it's 1am but it's finally dolne, I hope you all like it!  
> xx

Harry and Louis were quick to become the absolute best of friends. Their school days were spend stuck together, whispering giggled words during class while their teacher scolded them (Louis always took the blame) and their recess spent sitting under the tree together, chatting aimlessly about this and that. Mainly superheroes and princesses, really.  
Sometimes Louis would play football with his other friends, and Harry would hum to himself as he listened to Louis’ heroic proclaims of ‘Ha! I beat you again!’  
Most times though, Louis would prefer to talk to Harry. He found out fairly quickly that Harry really liked music, and he knew how to play the piano even though he couldn’t see the keys, which Louis thought was really cool. He also learnt that Harry didn’t like loud noises, and Louis had to remind himself to be careful to not talk to loud and use his ‘inside voice’ around him. But most of all, he found out that Harry really liked cuddles, and he liked soft things, and sometimes during nap time, Harry would hold onto Louis’ shirt, just so he knew that he was still there. Louis didn’t mind, he never minded anything when it came to Harry.

One morning when Harry walked into school, he was surprised with the lack of an over excited boy running into him to greet him.  
“Where’s Louis?” The little boy asked as he found his seat, the teacher guiding him gently. Ha, that was Louis’ job. Eight steps ahead, two to the right.  
“Louis’ hurt his arm playing football, love. He can’t come in today,” the teachers reply was gentle, knowing how much Harry had come to rely on his best friend.  
“That can’t happen, Louis’ a big boy. Big boys can’t get hurt,” Harrys response came out quietly and uncertainly. Who was going to explain things to him and sit with him and make sure he didn’t fall into the building blocks? “Is he okay?” Nothing usually dragged Louis down. He was brave, really brave. And a big boy.  
“He’s alright, his mummy just said he’ll be out of school until he’s feeling a bit better,” she promised, and frowned as she noticed Harry’s expression looking absolutely heart broken, “perhaps you could pay him a visit tonight, after school?” She added for his comfort, and that assurance seemed to calm Harry for now.  
Harry barely made it through the school day, the usually alert and smart little boy much too focussed on his best friend. Was he okay? Was he really hurt? When would he back? When was school over?  
As recess came, he let out a small sigh, resting his head on his desk and closing his cloudy eyes. Maybe he’d just try and sleep, he didn’t want to go out and play, because nobody would want to play with him, because that was Louis’ job.  
“Hi, Harry.”  
Louis looked up in surprise at the voice, turning in its general direction as he ran through a list in his head, he’d heard this voice before, but he didn’t know his name. He wasn’t Louis, that’s for damn sure. “Who are you?”  
The voice let out a huff of a laugh, “My name’s Nick, want to play?”  
And who was Harry to say no to that? He nodded hurriedly and stood up, “Yeah! I’m Harry, my best friends sick at home.”  
“I know, that’s Louis,” Nick answered in a monotone voice, before his voice grew happy again, “come on, we can go play with the teddies!”  
And maybe for a few moments, Harry almost momentarily forgot about Louis. Almost.  
…  
Harry stayed with Nick until the end of the day; he even got some giggles out of him, although by the time it was home time and his mummy was there to pick him up, he was right back to thinking about Louis. “Mummy! Louis’ sick and sore and he hurt himself and he needs me with him and I have to see him mu-” He was cut off by a laugh from Anne, “And you think we should go see him, hey?” She suggested. Well, that was easy.  
“I’ve already spoken to his mummy, we’re going to go get a cake from the bakery and bring it to him, sound okay?”  
Harry nodded hurriedly, he liked cake and he liked Louis, so this was a good mix, it almost made up for not having Louis during school that day.

The two went to the bakery, which was one of Harry’s favourite places ever. It was warm and smelled like sweets and bread, and sometimes the nice ladies gave him tiny bits of cake to taste and called him ‘their best cake tester,’ and Harry quite liked it. They chose out a chocolate cake because Harry knew that was Louis’ absolutely favourite.  
They went Louis' house, and Harry was almost bouncing, anxious to get to Louis as quick as possible.  
A knock on the door and a greeting from Anne and Jay later, and Louis was running down to greet Harry.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry! I missed you, it's so boring here, I missed you!" He yelled as he ran to him, before stopping abruptly. Inside voice. "Hi, Harry," He said in a more gentle voice, causing a soft giggle from Harry as he reached out blindly for Louis' hand, which he knew wouldn't be far away, it never was.  
"Hi, Lou. Is you arm really hurt?" He asked once he was holding Louis not-hurt hand, and Louis merely shrugged, "it's only a little sore," he promised.  
"You're really brave."  
Louis smirked, and looked up at Anne, "Can Harry and I go play, now?" He asked.  
She nodded an agreement, and Louis was pulling Harry down the hallway and into his bedroom, "It sucks being home all by myself, Hazza! Got no one to play with, silly arm. Silly soccer," He rambled, making Harry giggle. Louis was funny when he talked fast. Much funnier than Nick, "What did you do?"  
Louis grinned, he loved telling stories and bragging about things, and he certainly wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to tell Harry a cool story. He made sure the boy was sat comfortably on his Spider-Man duvet before he cleared his throat and began.  
"Was doing so well, really well! And I had the ball all to myself..." He grinned, "But then a really, big mean boy that was a billion times taller than me came running up and he tripped me! And I fell over and I went boom! And then I broke my arm and- here," He grabbed Harrys hand so he could feel the cast, and the look on the younger boys face was priceless, "It's like a robot!" He gasped, causing a giggle from Louis, "Nah, my real arm's still in there somewhere," he promised, "Want to play dinosaurs?"  
Harry nodded a hurried agreement and Louis beamed, and hurriedly took his box of toys out, placing a dinosaur in Harry's hand, "This is a nice dinosaur, you gotta make it play with the others."

Harry and Louis played for a long time, and Louis had to admit, Harry was really good at playing with toy dinosaurs for a blind boy. He held it backwards most times, but Louis didn't mind. The game soon murged into a game of knights and princesses. neither of them were really sure exactly how, "I'll save you, princess Hazzy!" Louis roared, pushing his dinosaur away as he wrapped his arms around Harry with a gentle giggle, causing laughter from Harry too, "brave knight!" he giggled, enjoying their silly game.  
Both boys were silent for a while, "Lou?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're kinda like my knight in real life, y'know?" Harry hummed thoughtfully, and Louis' arms tightened around Harry then.  
"You're kinda like my princesss.  
Both boys smiled at that, "Always?"  
"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?  
> Are you liking this so far? :) x


	3. Harry-Doll sleeps over

Harry and Louis played for a while longer, giggling and growling little noises at each other until Harry began to rub his eyes and yawn, making Louis put his toy down, “You tired, Hazza?” He asked, mild concern in his voice. Harry was fragile, like a doll Louis had decided. Just like a doll. And even small things Harry did would cause him to worry.

Harry nodded an agreement, eyes looking droopy as he yawned again, “Can we nap, Lou-Lou?” He murmured. If this was anyone else, Louis would whine and carry on and get annoyed because the stars weren’t even out yet, it most certainly was not time for sleep! But this was Harry, and Louis’ rules flew out the window when it came to him, “Yeah, Hazza, we can nap.”

A sleepy smile spread on Harry’s lips, and Louis stood up, pushing his toys to the side and taking Harry’s hand, leading him to the Spider-Man bed in the corner of the room. They climbed into the bed, Louis helping his clumsy best friend scramble up to, before he lay down with Harry instantly in his arms. They’d been cuddly with each other ever since the first nap time at school, it was more natural for both of them. 

“Lou?” Harry’s voice came out gentle and soft, almost like he wasn’t sure of himself then.  
“Yeah, Haz?”

Harry was quiet for a while, thoughts swirling around his head before he spoke up, “I have to turn my robot ear off when I sleep, so I won’t be able to hear you, you’ll stay though. Won’t you?” Harry hated sleeping alone, he hated when he had to turn his hearing aid off. It made his world seem so much more confusing and scary, he couldn’t hear what was going on around, couldn’t see what was going on, he had to rely fully on his touch. He had to stop his over-imaginative brain from coming up with scary scenarios about who or what could be in the bedroom when he didn’t know. 

Louis felt sad at hearing that too, and his arms were instantly tightly around Harry’s chubby little mid-section. “I’m not going anywhere, Hazza. I’ll keep cuddling you until you wake up,” his words were spoken as a firm promise, there was not a single hint of hesitation in it, and that’s exactly what Harry needed. A small smile spread across his lips as he tucked his head into Louis’ neck, arms around Louis so he could feel him there, so even if his eyes and his ears didn’t work, at least he had his touch. He’d still be able to feel Louis’ heartbeat and the fabric of his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt and his tiny hands that were pressed firmly to his back, and his soft hair brushing over his forehead. Even if he had his other senses which didn’t work, he had that, “good night, big boy Lou,” he whispered

 

Louis smiled at the nickname, “Sweet dreams, Harry-Doll.” Yeah, that was Harry’s new nickname, Louis had decided. 

Harry’s little hand reached up, turning a switch on his hearing aid, and that’s when his whole world went quiet. It was symbolic, almost. Harry turning off his hearing aid was the finish of something, the full stop to a sentence. It made Louis fairly sad, when he thought of it like that. So Louis made himself think of the new Spider-Man movie until his eyelids grew heavy and he felt sleep take over him too, he made sure to keep his arms tightly around Harry as he fell asleep. If he could keep one promise in his whole life, it would be his promise that he would never, never let Harry feel scared or alone. He wanted to make sure that he’d keep that promise forever and ever.

…

When Jay and Anne went to check on the boys a couple of hours later after not hearing any noise from Louis’ bedroom (Louis could usually be heard from any room in the house), they were greeted with two sleeping boys, wrapped up into each-other’s arms. 

Louis’ taller body was wrapped around Harry’s, a head of curls nestled into the crook of his neck, causing both women to audibly coo, phones out within seconds to snap up photos of them.

“Remarkable… Usually it’s like fighting with a shark trying to get him to sleep, even when it’s dark. It’s barely five, and he’s sleeping,” Jay shook her head, setting her phone down with a small smile.

“I’ve never seen little Haz look so peaceful in his sleep,” Anne’s expression mimicked Jay’s, as both women looked at each other with a smile, exchanging silent words as Jay flipped Louis’ light switch off, walking out of the bedroom with Anne, “How would you feel if Harry stayed the night? It’s nearly bed time for them anyway,” Jay suggested, if both boys were clearly calmer and better to sleep with each other, then she didn’t see the harm.

Anne hesitated, however. Her little boy had a lot of health issues, couldn’t be away from her because he needed her. Jay knew this, though. She knew what a sick little boy Harry was, “I’ll keep an eye on him,” she promised.

And well, Jay was a nurse, she’d know better than anyone if Harry needed something, so Anne smiled, “I don’t think I’d be able to get them away from each other anyway,” she said with a small laugh, handing Jay Harry’s asthma inhaler, “call me if anything’s wrong, won’t you?”

“Of course,” she promised, and Anne checked and double checked that Jay had her contact details before she gave her one last smile, “those two boys are special together.”

Jay smiled and agreement. Both of them knew this was going to be the start of something great.

...

 

When Louis woke up the next morning, he was confused at first to feel someone in his arms. A warm someone who was much bigger than his teddies, a lot warmer too. He opened his eyes to find a brown, curly mop of hair centimetres from his face, and Louis realised then exactly what had happened. Harry! He’d slept all night long without waking up, and he had Harry with him, too. Louis was definitely pretty sure that it was the best sleep of his entire life. 

“Morning, Harry-doll,” Louis whispered when he felt stirring, though his heart fell when Harry didn’t respond, causing him to remember that Harry couldn’t hear him anymore. Not until he turned his robot ear on. Louis remembered his promise, then. And his arms tightened gently around Harry so that the boy knew he was still there.  
It wasn’t long before Harry’s cloudy eyes fluttered open, a hand reaching up to press at his hearing aid, “Lou?”

Louis responded faster than Harry could even finish saying Louis’ full name, “Hi, Hazza.”

Harry smiled into Louis’ chest, then. Louis had stayed with him the entire night, hadn’t let go of him the entire night, and that made Harry feel a whole lot safer than he usually felt. The world wasn’t so dark and quiet with Louis there as his loud ball of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking the story so far?  
> Do you all like the short chapters? Or would you prefer longer chapters? More, shorter chapters, or less, longer chapters? :)


	4. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and harry share their first little kiss

Harry and Louis’ Saturday was spent with movies, chocolate cake and lots and lots of snuggling.  
Louis had never thought of himself as much of a snuggler, but it was admittedly really hard to avoid cuddles with Harry. Harry was like a cuddly little kitty cat that weaved his way into Louis’ un-expecting arms, and Louis certainly wasn't going to protest to cuddles with him. Harry was nice and lovely and had crazy curls and a funny cheek hole and Louis kind of adored him just a little bit. It was nice knowing that no matter what, he had his best friend to turn to and he'd be ready and waiting with a big grin and open arms.  
It was kind of impossible to believe that they'd only met each other barely a week ago, because Louis really couldn't imagine his life without Harry beside him.

 

“Are you sure you want to watch a movie, Harry?” Louis’ voice sounded slightly confused as they discussed what their next activity should be. After Harry having suggested a movie, Louis was confused at how Harry would find that an acceptable suggestion. How could a boy who couldn’t see, watch a movie?  
But Harry just giggled an agreement, like he was used to questions like this now, “I can still hear the sounds of it,” He reminded, and well, that was good enough for Louis. Harry was pretty good at playing dinosaurs and he couldn't see, so he could probably definitely be able to watch a movie, too. In his own way.

“What movies do you like?” Louis asked, he was quite proud of his movie collection, which was decked out with heaps of really cool big boy movies like Spider Man and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and...  
“Princess Movies.” Well then.

Louis looked at Harry, and he was positive Harry must be joking, “Harry, silly boy! They’re girls movies!” He laughed loudly, but he regretted it instantly when he saw how Harry’s face fell, and how his shoulders drooped, and how his thick little lips stuck out in a pout. Oopsies.

“They’re not girls movies, they- they have pretty music, and pretty voices, and they're nice and soft and gentle, and I like them,” Harry’s protest was half hearted and unsure, like one more discouragement of Louis would make him change his mind.

Louis seemed to understand then though, thank God. And his arms instantly wrapped around Harry in apology, “I didn’t mean it, Harry Doll. I didn’t mean it,” he apologised quickly, “we can watch a princess movie, I think we have one, we might have one. We can watch a princess movie,” his voice rambled out, desperate to make the sad look on Harrys face disappear. A sad Harry was like a sad, wet puppy. Honestly. It was the worst, most yuckiest thing ever.

Harrys smile was instantly back as he rubbed at his nose, “You mean it?” He asked softly, his unseeing eyes staring up in Louis’ general direction. Harry was really quite pretty, Louis had decided. For a boy, of course.

“Of course, yeah!” Louis’ voice was chipper, if a princess movie would make Harry happy, a princess movie is exactly what Harry would get, “Lemme go check, you wait here!”

Harry let out a ‘mm’ of protest, finding Louis’ hand and squeezing it, his other hand was at his mouth, his thumb pressed to his lips, and well really, Louis should have known that was going to happen.  
Without another word, Louis got up off of the couch and lead Harry over to the dvd cabinet, settling down beside it and tugging Harry down too. “I think my mummy bought one a while ago,” he hummed to himself as he looked through his various Spiderman and Wiggles DVD’s, before he came across one, “Ah-ha!” He cheered in triumph as he found the DVD, making Harry smile in response too, “What is it? What one is it!?” he asked excitedly.

Louis looked down at the cover with a hum as he read over the cover, “Cin-der-ella…” He pronounced it slowly, sounding out each word carefully so he wouldn’t sound silly and get it wrong, "Cinderella, yep," he added with final certainty.

Harry hummed in thought, “I’ve never heard that one,” He decided after a moment of racking his brain through his list of princess movies, and Louis looked at the cover, just to be sure, “It’s definitely a princess one. She’s got a tiara and a big poofy silver dress and there’s a fat fairy too.”

Harry giggled at that, “lets watch it, I want to watch it!” He cheered, all signs of his previous little upset gone as Louis stood back up, movie in one hand and Harry’s hand in the other as he took him to the DVD player.  
He held his hand while he put the movie in, he held his hand while he turned the telly on, he held his hand when he pressed ‘play’, and he held his hand when he sat back on the couch and snuggled up beside him underneath the spider man blankie. Louis decided that maybe princess movies weren’t so awful after all, not when it meant that his best friend in the whole wide world was smiling brightly, eyes closed as he listened to the words and the music. 

They remained quiet, and Louis had definitely found out that the movie was just a little bit silly. Pumpkins can't turn into carriages, that was absolutely ridiculous! Spiderman was much, much more realisitic. He glanced down at Harry's peaceful face.  
Harry certainly didn't seem to think pumpkin carriages were silly.

 

Louis was almost positive that Harry was actually asleep near the end of the movie when he heard a soft voice pipe up, “No bodies talking, Lou. What’s happening?” He whispered, making Louis focus on the movie again, “They’re doing the kissing,” he answered, nose scrunched up, because kissing was absolutely gross, but Harry wore a small smile on his lips though.

“a kiss? What’s that?”

And well, Louis supposed that was an acceptable enough question, Harry could never have seen people kiss before, “people do it when they love each other or sum’thn…” He shrugged, nose still crinkled in disgust, “It’s icky.”

Harry merely giggled though, “It doesn’t sound icky, it sounds nice. They're playing nice music, so that means its a nice thing,” he reasoned. Yeah, okay. Well, Harry definitely had a point, and Harry's smile was radiating through his voice, making Louis doubt his first opinion, which wasn't an easy thing to get to happen.  
"We love each other, don’t we Lou?”

“Of course, we’re best friends forever,” Louis answered without even a second of hesitation, before he realised what that meant, and he was quiet for a moment, looking at the happy couple on the screen before he loooked back at Harry.  
“do you think that means we should kiss too?”

Harry’s face lit up, “Yes. We should kiss, too.”

The words sounded like nothing more than a ‘yes. Let’s play with the matchbox cars after this,’ it was simply just there. Neither of them thinking of it as something special, just like how they hold hands, or hugged each other when they met each other each morning in the school yard. 

Louis watched the movie for a second longer, wanting to make sure he was doing it right. He noticed how the prince took Cinderella’s head gently, cupping her cheek with his hand as he kissed her, and he decided that Harry was kind of like the princess, so this worked out well. His hand moved to cup Harry’s chubby little cheek, earning a giggle from the boy.  
“hush, so I can kiss you!”

Harry’s laughter died down quickly.

Louis took the moment to press their lips together, just like in the movie. Because that's what best friends did, that's what princes did to princesses, and Harry was definitely like a princess.  
It was hardly a real kiss, their lips barely brushed, and both boys pulled back with sweet giggles. Harry’s lips were warm and thick and they felt quite nice against Louis’, Louis definitely wouldn’t mind doing that twice. His lips moved back to Hary’s. Their lips simply pressed against each other for a few seconds, interrupted by the ending song of the movie.

“That’s nice,” Harry decided.

“That’s nice,” Louis agreed, cuddling up to him again.

Louis was pretty sure that Cinderella was his new favourite movie, even if it was for girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love!  
> Are you guys liking this so far? Is there anything I can change/add to make it better for you?
> 
> Do you all want to see more little Louis and Harry, or are you ready to see them move up in age? xx


	5. Underneath the mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my second last chapter while the boys are only little, after my next chapter they'll be aging up and we'll see a new era of their lives together.  
> Excited? I am! xx

Christmas time was always an exciting time for Louis, and it wasn’t even just because of Santa and Christmas and candy canes and gingerbread, either.

Louis had his birthday on Christmas Eve, which he thought was just about the coolest thing in the whole wide world because it meant double the presents and double the celebration and double the sweets.

He was always so, so excited for it, and even more so because this year he was able to spend it with his best friend in the whole entire universe, they'd planned it out and everything, they'd made sure they could spend Christmas Eve together all day (because 'Christmas is just for families, Lou'. Louis' protests of 'Harry _is_ family never worked).

 

Their school had been preparing for Christmas like they always did.

For the entire month of December before holidays started, they’d make decorations and play Christmas carols and all the kids were allowed to wear their Santa hats or reindeer ears, and it was a really, really exciting time. Usually.

 

Louis wasn’t very excited at the moment, though. Because his best friends face was looking quite sad and dim.

Harrys dimple hadn’t popped out all recess, and his curls had covered his face as he ran his fingers sadly at the carpet of the class room (it was much too cold to play outside at the moment) and not even when Louis smothered Harry’s face in wet kisses did it cheer Harry up.

 Louis knew that must mean that Harry was really sad.

 

“What’s wrong, Hazza?” Louis asked Harry after a while of trying to cheer him up to no avail, voice gentle as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s body, leaving their previous position on the marbles he’d been playing with.

 

It was the middle of December and Harry got cold easily. That, and Louis just really liked to cuddle Harry.

 

“Nothing, Lou,” Harrys voice came out sounding equally gentle and twice as tiny

“Hazza.”

Harry was quiet for a second. His brain was tick-tocking away with thoughts. Louis could tell because Harry always nibbled on his lower lip when he was worried.

“Louis, is Santa real?"

Harry's cloudy eyes were brimming with tears, his lip was now sticking out in a sad little pout, as if he'd already recieved a bad answer, and his whole disposition was all over one of despair. That made Louis sad, because Harry’s eyes should never be in more pain than they probably already were, and a sad Harry would make Louis cry too, which just wouldn’t be good, because it was nearly Christmas and you shouldn’t be crying when it was nearly Christmas. And his birthday.

 

Louis had to choose his words carefully, he was almost a whole six years old now, and six year olds began to get suspicious on if Santa was actually just their mummy or daddy, but Louis would never, never let Harry in on that knowledge. Harry needed happiness and fairy-tales and all things lovely, “Of course Santa’s real, Haz!” he chirped, cuddling his poor little friend to his body, “What makes you think Santa’s not real?”

“Stan told me…” he began, and Louis instantly frowned.

How dare Stan say something so mean to his best friend, he definitely wasn’t going to play with him for at least a week. _Ha, that’d show him._

“Why would you believe anything that dumb old Stan says?” He murmured with a snort, stroking Harry’s curls for comfort.

He couldn’t help but smile at the way that Harry instinctively leaned closer.

 

Harry shrugged, thumb at his mouth now. “Just thought…. He’s a big boy, like you. And I thought that maybe, he might know?” It came off hesitant, maybe Stan was just kidding with him.

“He’s a baby,” Louis huffed, “He still eats boogers.” Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to play with him this week, maybe he won’t even invite him over to his birthday party.

Harry giggled at Louis’ words, and Louis beamed proudly at the knowledge that he was the one that made Harry make that joyful noise.

“Thanks, Lou.” Louis had definitely decided it was as lovely as the sound of sleigh bells, maybe even better.

 

...

 

Louis was a bundle of energy on a normal day, but today was the 24th of December and that meant it was his birthday! And his birthday meant cake and presents and lollies and a party, and that was definitely a really, very exciting thing to look forward to.

Louis' mummy cooked him up a special breakfast of pancakes and chocolate and strawberries, and she even put a tiny bit of icecream on the side, which was only for really special occasions.

 

Harry was coming around today, too. He was coming over earlier than all of his other school friends because well, Harry was just a lot more special than any of Louis' other friends, and Louis was a lot more special to Harry than any of Harry's other school friends.

It was mutual, they'd discussed it.

 

Louis opened up his presents, finding new toy cars and the newest Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles DVD, and new Spider-Man pyjamas, and new jocks with all the other superheroes on them, too. Though it was all discarded when he heard the door bell, knowing instantly who it was.

 

"I'll get it!" Louis' voice could be heard from the other side of the door, and he ran as fast as he possibly could to the door, standing on his tip toes to reach the door knob and thrust the door open.

"Harry!" The boy threw his arms around the curly haired boy instantly, wrapping him into a cuddle as if he hadn't seen him in years, rather than a couple of days, but Harry was quick to return the gesture, his sweet giggle filling the air as he found Louis' body and wrapped his arms tightly around him, too.

 

"Happy birthday, big boy prince charming Loubear!" Harry cheered, his face bright with his usual, goofy smile, his dimple deep, and Louis responded with a happy laugh, grabbing hold of Harry's chubby little hand and tugging him inside, "we're going to have so much fun together, Hazza!" He chirped excitedly, "We're gonna have so much fun, Harry! We're gonna watch movies and eat cake and lollies and we're gonna have a cool party and eat Pizza and eat more cake and watch my new movie and then we're gonna stay up all night and watch even more movies and-"

 

Louis was cut off from his over excited rant with a giggle from Harry, and Louis turned to face the boy again, "What?"

 

Harry just laughed, "You talk too fast, can't understand anything!" there was nothing but fond in his voice, there was never anything but fond in his voice when he was talking to Louis.

 

 

...

 

 

After a few hours of the two boys playing their usual games, the other guests for Louis' party started to arrive, and Louis greeted each one with an eager smile, though his hand never left Harry's. Harry was scared of lot's of people and lot's of noise and Louis knew all about that really well now, and he didn't want his best friend sad or scared.

 

 

While they watched the movie, everyone wanted to sit beside Louis (because the birthday boy was always the coolest person to sit beside) but he didn't have eyes for anyone except for Harry, simply shaking his head when Stan asked to sit next to him, and that definitely made Harry feel just a tiny bit special.

 

When the movie was on, and everyone was watching it silently, Louis would whisper quiet explenations of what was happening into Harry's ear, and Harry would nod intently. Determined on watching the movie, even if the voices were gruff and mean and the music was a bit scary. He could handle that, he could definitely handle it.

 

He couldn't handle it.

 

By midway through the movie and the fourth fight scene which had Louis on the edge of his chair in excitement, Harry was whimpering softly into the side of Louis' torso.

 

Louis had a lot of things that happened in his brain, he thought about a lot of things all at the same time, it was probably really messy up in his head, almost as messy as his bedroom, maybe. But one thing it did do really well, was tune in to Harry. There could be a billion things happening in his head, and it would all disapear when he heard or saw or felt anything from Harry, and right now even during the absolute best part of the whole movie, Louis turned to look at Harry, seeing the boy sniffling quietly.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

 

Harry whimpered a reply, "itstooscary."

 

"What?"

 

Harry inhaled a deep, shaky breath and tried again, "It's too scary, Lou. It's too scary."

 

Louis was just about to stop everything. He was just about to turn the movie off and walk out of the room and cuddle Harry and remind him it was just pretend until his crying had subsided, but a laugh from the other side of the room interupted his thought process, "Harry! Don't be a baby!"

Apparently, Stan had heard Harry's soft whimpers, and Louis wasn't too happy with that.

"Stanley Lucas! Don't call him that!" Louis ordered, sending a glare in his direction, arms tightening around his Harry, "Don't be such a mean boy, that's not nice!"

"He cries at everything, he's such a baby!" Stan whined again, which caused a couple of gentle agreements from his other friends, and well, Louis just wasn't having that sort of negative attitude around his Harry, but before he had time to argue again, Harry was up and running. He knew Louis' house now, knew how to find his way to Louis' bedroom. He'd stay there until everyone had disapeared.

 

Louis glared absolute daggers at everyone, "How could you be so mean!? Harry's my best friend! I don't like any of you!"

And that was that.

 

Louis went running up to his room to get Harry, "Harry?"

"Go away!" Harry's voice was all sad and broken and Louis hated it. He absolutely hated it.

Louis wasn't good at listening to instructions, he never was, and he walked over to Harry, despite his protest. He lay on the bed with him and tugged Harry's shaking body into his arms to cuddle him, "You're not a baby, Hazza. You don't have to watch that movie. That's a dumb movie anyway," he mumbled, cuddling him close, fingers stroking through Harry's curls gently.

Harry sniffled sadly, "They're mean, Loubear. They're mean to me." Harry sounded so sad and broken and Louis just wanted to cuddle him up and protect him from everyone forever.

"We'll stay here, alright?" He decided, he much preferred being with Harry anyway, "we'll stay here and cuddle until the movies over, and then I'll keep cuddling you and won't let Stan or anybody be mean to you," he whispered. It was his birthday and it was Christmas eve and nobody should be sad on either of those occasions, especially not his lovely Harry doll.

 

The boys did just that, and when Louis heard the end credits of his used-to-be favourite movie playing, he went back down to his other friends, Harry's hand laced with his own. He made sure to give Stan a glare of warning, before his mum announced it was time for presents.

Well, that was certainly a mood brightener.

 

Louis spent the next half hour opening his presents from his friends. He made sure Harry was with him the entire time.

He got new action figures and toy cars and pencils for school and he really quite liked everything he had gotten from everyone, he didn't even realise that Harry had given him his present yet.

 

As it began to fall into the evening, people began to leave. Because it was Christmas Eve after all, and everyone still needed to put Santa's cookies and milk out.

When Harry was the last one left, and Louis had returned to the couch after saying goodbye to the last guest, Harry tugged gently at Louis' sleeve to get his attention, "Lou? Can I give you my present now?"

 

After the two had settled down again, Harry took his present out of his pocket. In his hand, he held a small bracelet which he had clearly made all by himself, he reached out for Louis' hand, and pushed the bracelet into place on his wrist, "I uhm- did it myself..." he began nervously, as if he wasn't sure if Louis would like it. "Mummy threaded it for me, but I chose the beads by their shape..." he moved a hand to take Louis' fingers, and brushed them over the few beads that had small, raised bumps, "this says your name... In the writing that I read with my hands."

 

Louis was quiet for the first time in a long time as he looked down at the bracelet, his fingers brushing gently over the bumps in a few of the beads, until they were moved to the other side of the bracelet.

 

"And this says Harry," he finished, brushing Louis' fingers over the other beads.

 

Louis' silence caused Harry to grow worried, "Do you... is it okay, Louis?"

 

Louis looked back at Harry then, a smile bright on his face, "Hazza!" he squealed, arms throwing around Harry and tackling him to a laying position on the couch, letting out adoring giggles as he peppered the other giggling boys face with kisses, "I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!" He cheered. It was definitely his new favourite present he'd ever gotten, ever.

 

 

When Harry's mummy came to pick him up later that evening, Louis lead Harry to the door, arms wrapping tightly around him as he pulled him into a final hug, "Thank you for my present, Harry doll."

Harry was putty in Louis' arms, he always was. And he cuddled the boy back just as tightly, "Happy birthday, Lou."

"Merry Christmas, Haz."

 

Louis pecked Harry's lips then, although maybe this time it was just a little bit longer than their usual tiny pecks. He might have felt a nice feeling in his tummy when they kissed, but maybe it was just the excitement of Christmas.

 

 

They'd had their first proper kiss under the mistletoe, that night.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry this took so long!   
> Forgive me?  
> *hands out cookies*
> 
> This chapters really short because I've been working on the exciting new chapters, so this is a filler!  
> This is the last chapter before they 'grow up'  
> Who's exciteeeeeeed?

It wasn’t long before it was Harry’s birthday, and the curly haired boy was absolutely ecstatic, because he was going to finally have a friend for his birthday!   
It seemed like the past few years, when he’d make his happy birthday candle wish, he’d wish for two things. Sight, and a friend to love. 

Harry used to think both of those things were fairly impossible, that no matter how hard he wished or prayed or hoped or tried, there would be no hope at all of either of his special wishes ever coming true. He wasn’t sure which one seemed most believable, honestly. But now he had Louis, and Harry was definitely going to be thanking the birthday fairies this year for granting his special wish from years past. 

He didn’t need his eyes with Louis, Louis was his eyes. And his ears. Louis protected him and kept him safe and told him lovely stories and explained things to him that other people never cared to do. And when he was scared he knew Louis would be there to keep him safe in his arms, and he knew that no matter what happened, if Louis was there, Harry didn’t need to be scared.  
He still couldn’t see, and his ears still didn’t work very well, but he felt that when he was with Louis, maybe that wasn’t such an awful thing anymore. His half-deaf ears and his blind eyes felt a little bit less deaf and a little bit less blind when he was with him.  
…

Louis was ridiculously eager for Harry’s birthday, almost as eager as Harry, maybe. They’d planned a special sleep over where they were most definitely going to stay up all night and eat popcorn and watch special princess movies. Not scary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movies, both boys had decided they weren’t very cool anymore.

The kids as school all sang Happy Birthday to Harry, and Louis made certain that he sang it louder than anyone, which caused the curly haired boy to absolutely beam in delight. This was definitely already turning out to be the best birthday in the whole world. He had a best friend and lots of cool classmates that sang to him and his teacher had even brought in Strawberry sponge cake for everybody to share, and it was really, really cool.

 

They had a lovely party with Harry’s mummy, and Harry, and Louis and his mummy, and Harry got lots of lovely presents after their cake and ice cream. He got more princess movies and teddy bears and pretty smelling perfume which Harry put on straight away because he liked to smell pretty, it made him smell like a flower, which Louis thought was definitely suitable.

“My turn, it’s my turn to give you your present,” Louis cried out impatiently, not wanting to wait any longer to give Harry his special presents, he’d spent a really long time choosing them all out, all on his very own.  
Harry let out a fond little giggle at his over excited friend, and he nodded, hands reaching out blindly to take Louis’ present, and then carefully opening the paper once it was in his hands as a very excited Louis watched him.  
Inside the messily wrapped paper (that Louis insisted on wrapping all by himself) there was a silky pink scarf, which Harry’s hands moved to feel.  
Louis had come to know that Harry really liked things that felt nice. Harry liked soft teddy bears and cuddly blankets and he sometimes fiddled with Louis’ shirt while they cuddled or stuck his teddy’s paw into his mouth as he fell asleep.

“It’s a scarf,” Louis began before Harry had the time to ask, his voice suddenly a lot more soft and sweet and gentle as he took it from Harry’s hand to tie it around the boys head, “To keep all your curls up and out of your face, see? And I felt all of the scarfs in the whole entire shop until I found the nicest, softest one. ‘cause I know that’s really important to you,” Louis whispered, a smile on his lips, suddenly not sounding so much like an over excited child now.

Harry’s smile illuminated his entire face as he felt over the scarf on his head. He loved it, he loved it even more because Louis had thought so carefully about which one Harry would like best, even though he knew that, well, Harry would like anything that came from Louis, “I love it, Louis,” he said softly, puckering his lips for another all too innocent kiss, which had become a staple piece in their friendship the last few months. Neither of them knew why it was so nice, maybe because Harry liked having Louis so close, and maybe because Louis liked looking after Harry. Maybe there was a lot of reasons that neither boy could quite understand just yet, they just knew it was nice, and it wasn’t hurting anybody, and they definitely wanted to keep doing it.  
Louis’ lips instantly pressed to Harry’s waiting puckered ones before he hugged him tightly.  
Anne and Jay just didn’t have the heart to tell either of them that kissing wasn’t for best friends.

They climbed into Harry’s bed that night together with Harry’s new Snow White movie playing on Harry’s telly, Harry’s face was pressed into Louis’ neck as he listened to the sickly-sweet voices of the characters and the chipper music, while Louis took it in turns of watching the movie and cuddling his face into Harry’s much too soft curls. 

“I like this movie, her voice is so pretty,” Harry said softly as Snow White sang to her prince, and Louis let out a soft noise of agreement.  
“She kinda looks like you,” he decided after a moment, to which Harry absolutely lit up at. Louis could feel the smile against his neck, “She’s got big red lips and big pretty eyes and really light skin and curly hair. She’s not as pretty as you though, and you wouldn’t be dumb enough to eat a poisoned apple from a scary old lady…” He rambled, causing a sweet little giggle from Harry.  
“You’d save me even if I did, wouldn’t you Lou?” His voice was so certain, like there was no doubt in the world that Louis was his real life Prince Charming, and maybe he kind of was.  
“I’ll always save you, Hazzy. You’re my favourite and my best,” he promised in a whisper as he cuddled the boy closer to him.  
There was silence as Snow White and her prince kissed, the music giving off the romantic air, to which Harry knew instantly what was happening, “Kissies,” Harry giggled, voice sweet and innocent as he moved back and puckered his lips for Louis, who more than happily kissed his best little friend as he hugged him. His tummy was swirling around just like the birds were swirling around Snow White.

As they pulled back from each others lips, the end credits rolling and the soft credit music lullabying the two into a relaxed state, they cuddled against each other again, “thank you for my present, Loubear.”  
“M’glad you like it, Harry doll.”  
Harry let out a hum and shook his head as he closed his unseeing eyes, “You were my present. Been wishing for a bestest friend for so long, now I got one. Best… present…. Ever…” The words were drawled out as he fell into sleep close to mid sentence, and Louis couldn’t help but cuddle Harry tighter. He hadn’t realised until now how much he’d needed Harry too, maybe as much as Harry needed him. He knew the fluttering birds in his tummy were there for a reason, he just had to figure out what.  
Louis reached over to turn off Harry’s hearing aid, before he moved his arms back around to hold him tightly, pressing his face into his curls as he fell into a peaceful sleep, always sleeping so much better with his Harry in his arms.

Neither of them knew it yet, but maybe the butterflies that were apparent in both boys tummies were budding into something so, so much more.


	7. Harry gets bullied

As the months went on and the boys began to grow up, Louis and Harry very quickly became LouisandHarry. They were always together, practically connected at the hip. 

They’d share secret kisses in their bedrooms, behind their favourite tree at school, while playing dinosaurs, while listening to Cinderella and while studying for their math home work (kisses ended up being Louis' reward for answering questions correctly).  
Harry quickly found comfort in the taste of Louis’ lips, in the feeling of them against his own. The blind little boy had realised quickly how much safer he felt with Louis, and the bubbly older boy had realised how much he liked having Harry around, how complete he felt with him.  
It was not a bother for either of them, neither of them ever considering their friendship being anything other than a normal friendship, except for the fact that they were better friends than anyone else in the whole world.  
Though their mothers and school mates realised fairly quickly that something was different between the two of them. The later didn’t have very nice opinions about it.

 

"Flowers can't understand you, Harry-Doll, there's no point in talking to them!" Louis hooted out a laugh as he watched his best friend talk to a new daisy he'd found with his fingers.  
"Well, you don't know that," Harry retaliated as he stopped his boy-to-flower disccusion to focus on Louis, "maybe they get lonely, and they're sitting there all alone just wanting someone to talk to, but nobody has ever even tried because silly people think they can't talk," Harry explained, his voice holding that ever-present childish ring to it. And Louis really wasn't sure whether he should laugh or coo at his best friend. It was a ridiculous theory that held no logic at all, really. But the certainty in Harry's voice almost made Louis want to believe it.  
"You're ridiculous," he scolded, his tone holding nothing but overwhelming adoration as he leaned forward to kiss Harrys curls, earning a little mewl from the curly haired boy and a disgusted grunt from a sudden uninvited guest.

Louis looked up at the noise and the person it belonged to with a raised eyebrow, "Stan? What do you want?" 

"No need to be a grinch. Jesus, we just wanted you to come play footie with us!” a defensive Stan murmured, showing the ball as if to egg Louis to make that decission.

Once upon a time, Louis would have been up and running to them, but right now, Louis decided there was much more important things, like cute curly haired boys.  
“Don’t feel like playing today, Stan,” He shook his head, his attention instantly back on Harry and giggling at the way the curly haired boy was instantly and already talking to another flower he’d found with his hands. He was so silly. Louis loved him, lots.

Stan let out a snort of a laugh, “Louis! You’re always playing with him! Leave him for ten minutes so we can play!” he sighed loudly to express his annoyance of Louis’ decision.  
And yeah, maybe Louis was always with Harry, but so what? They were best friends, after all.   
But Stan didn't like this arrangement. Didn't like that Louis was always with Harry now, that he never played the cool big boy games, and that wasn’t very cool. He exhaled a loud breath of a sigh, folding his arms as he stared at him with a small glare in his eyes. Louis glared right back, his small arms wrapping around an even smaller Harry, “That’s because he’s my best friend, I like playing with him.”  
Louis had never really fully forgiven Stan for being mean to Harry at his birthday party.

Stan groaned, “He can’t be your best friend, he’s blind! That means he’s stupid!”

And well, Stan regretted his words pretty quickly then. 

Louis stood up then, hands on his hips as he glared at Stan, “Do not be mean to him!” he yelled, pushing his not-friend harshly in the stomach to make him fall over, causing a gentle whimper from sweet little Harry, who absolutely hated violence in any way, shape or form. Heck, he couldn’t even watch movies with scary music, for heavens sake.

Stan began crying instantly. Big, pathetic crocodile tears which were clearly meant to alert the teacher, who instantly came running out to the school yard, “Stan, what happened?” She asked in a gentle, worried voice.

“Louis pushed me! Really hard!” Stan’s voice came out exaggeratedly pitiful, and Louis wasn’t having that.  
“He’s being a bully to Harry!”  
“Was not!”  
“Were too!”

“Stop it now. Both of you,” the teachers voice was stern as she looked at Louis, “Louis, did you push him?”

Louis let out a huff of a sigh as he nodded, “but he was being mean. He deserved it!”

The teacher sighed, shaking his head, “That’s not how resolve issues, Louis,” she reminded in a soft voice, “inside, go stand in the corner.”  
“But Stan-“  
“Stan will get a time out, too,” she assured, and Louis offered the other boy a glare before he went inside, but not before Harry took hold of his hand, thumb pressed to his lips as he followed Louis inside.

“Harry, you don’t need to go, too,” the teachers voice was gentle and soft. It always was when Harry was involved, it was impossible to not treat the boy like an innocent little flower, even if they were all in second grade now and weren't even considered the 'babies' of the school.  
But Harry just shook his head, “always go with Louis, everywhere," he reminded, and it was a reminder of just how small and innocent Harry really was.   
The boys had grown up some over the months, Louis was learning to control his loudness and he was getting really good at his arithmatic too, with Harry's help. And Harry was learning so much, too. But there were some things that didn't change as they grew, like Harry's clinginess. Which everyone had assured would fade as he aged, but with Harry holding onto Louis like his life depended on it right now, that hardly seemed likely.

And with that, Harry and Louis were walking hand in hand to Louis’ time out, Louis holding quite a large pout on his lips as he muttered angrily about Stan, his hand tight in Harry's as they moved to the corner, his face contorted into an angry frown at getting a time out which definitely meant he'd have to tell his mum tonight which also definitely meant he'd probably get his computer games taken off him or something equally as tragic.  
And then there was Harr. Stood right beside him and interlinking their fingers, “Thanks for saving me, Louis,” he whispered quietly, and even a very cranky Louis knew better than to deny Harry any affection.   
Even a very cranky Louis knew that Harry made everything better.   
His hand squeezed gently at Harry’s, “m’sorry people are so mean to you, Hazza,” he whispered back, voice sounding soft as he looked at him, “I’ll always protect you, forever. I promise.”  
Harry snuggled his head against Louis’ body then, and he smiled ever so slightly. It didn’t matter what mood Louis was in, he could always count on Harry to make him happy again. Even when dumb-old, mean-old Stan was being stupid.  
He supposed Harry was maybe like a fairy, or a magician in that matter.

“I love you,” Louis whispered. It was as simple as that, it was always there, always a gentle voice that never held any significant, romantic meaning. Not at all. There was no hidden love inside the decloration at all.  
“I love you, too.” 

Okay, so maybe just a bit.


	8. I love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis begins to realise he's developing a bit of a crush on Harry... But he doesn't understand why.

As the months went on, Louis and Harry simply grew more and more inseparable.  
They were a whole 9 years old now.

  
Their little pecks became extended kisses, their gentle hugs became extended cuddles as they would consistently be falling asleep in each others arms, and their hearts would beat impossibly fast when they were together.

Harry didn't note the difference, not as much though. Because he was shy and timid and quiet and just saw his best friends snogs and cuddles and hushed whispers as a sign of comfort. He'd never known anything else. Never seen anything else. He just saw it as 'this is Louis. And Louis makes my heart happy'  
Louis though? He knew that things were beginning to feel different. He knew that best friends didn't feel like this. Because if they did, surely every other best friend in their school would be hugging and kissing each other... but they weren't, and they didn't.   
But that didn't stop Louis wanting to do so.   
Louis never liked sticking to the rules.

But Louis also didn't like being confused. Because as a nine year old, he should know everything in the whole wide world... And the few things that he  _didn't_ know... Harry knew.   
Louis usually confided his feelings to the curly haired boy when he was confused or worried or conflicted, but obviously in this scenario.... Going to talk to Harry wasn't exactly an option. Because Harry  _was_ the problem.  
Stupid pretty curly haired Harry-Doll.

So Louis went to talk to the smartest boy their age that he knew.   
Liam knew everything about everything, he wouldn't let him down.

 

x

 

"You big, fat dummy. You have a crush on him," came Liam's response, and Louis frowned at that. He wasn't a dummy... He also didn't have a crush on Harry.  
"You can only have crushes on girls," Louis retorted matter of factly with a confused shake of his head.   
See? He was smart. Probably even smarter than Liam. Ha.  
Besides... He'd never seen a boy have a crush on another boy before... That was just... Not normal. Was it?  
  


But Liam was quick to shake his head, "That's not true," he promised, "You can have a crush on anyone that you like. I even saw it on the television, so I'm not lying," he stated matter of factly, staring hard at Louis for a few moments, "does he make your heart do the butterfly thing?" 

Louis nodded.

"And when you close your eyes and imagine  _really_ hard about yourself as a grown up, is Harry there with you?"

Louis nodded.

"And do you want to kiss him and cuddle him and hold his hand all day every day?"

Louis nodded.

"You've got a crush on Harry."

 

Louis looked up at Liam again, his eyes wide.   
"I've got a crush on Harry," he whispered, as if it was brand new news to him, and the years of touches and kisses and cuddles and 'I love you's meant completely nothing at all until this very one defining moment.  
"But... do you think Harry has a crush on me too?"  
  


And then Liam laughed, and Louis' heart dropped down into his tummy, presuming that Liam was laughing because maybe there was no way that Harry would have a crush on him, too.  
"Of course he does, you idiot. Harry's had a crush on you since the first day he met you."

 

And well, Liam was the smartest boy in the whole entire school, and that meant he wasn't wrong.  
He beamed from ear to ear, absolutely ecstatic because everything made sense now. All the butterflies and floaty feelings and desire to kiss Harry made so much sense now, and he wanted to run and tell the whole entire world.   
But maybe he'd start off with his mum.

 

 

"Mum, I've got a crush on Harry!" Louis screamed out in greeting when he came home from school, smashing the house door open and running in triumphantly, causing Jay to turn away from her computer to look at her son.  
She knew this was coming. Of course she did. She knew since the night her and Anne had found them curled up together in Louis' bedroom all of those years ago.

"is that right, love?" she said simply as she stood up, and went to her son.   
She knew this could end up being confusing for the boy. Or even scary or worrying... But at this stage, Louis seemed overall fine. Through the roof, ecstatic even. 

Louis nodded eagerly, "I love him, mum! I love him like girlfriends and boyfriends love each other and I'm so _happy!_ "  
Well... He certainly didn't look scared or worried.

Jay smiled gently as she hugged her son- she hadn't expected him to understand his sexuality this soon. He was only a little boy for pete's sake.... But he had. And she was glad. And she knew that even if this was some silly little childhood crush... there was no better person for Louis to have it on.   
And maybe this was a phase... But really, she doubted it.  
"Have you told him yet, darling?"

Louis shook his head as he pulled back and looked at her with a beaming smile, radiating from ear to ear. Everything just felt so  _right_ now. Like a lightbulb had switched and suddenly everything in the whole wide world made sense, "now. Right now, I wanna go tell Harry-Doll right this one and very second!"

And Jay laughed, simply shaking her head as she kissed her sons nose.   
"It's getting dark, Harry will be having his dinner now and getting into bed," she reminded.

And Louis let out a little huff.   
His Harry-Doll always went to bed early, practically when it was still light outside and Louis was still up and playing. His mummy said it was because Harry's brain got tired easily.  
Louis didn't mind though... not usually. But this was a very important matter of business that was much more important than going to sleep early.

"I can assure you, you haven't stopped loving Harry for all these years. You won't stop loving him over night. You can wait that long," Jay assured and ruffled her sons hair, causing a giggle from the excited boy.  
  


"Love," he agreed simply. "I love Harry."  
And then he was off and running up stairs to make Harry the biggest, bestest present he could possibly think of.

Because he loved Harry, without a single doubt in his mind. He loved his Harry-Doll.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Louis loved Harry. Louis loved Harry. _Louis loved Harry._  
Louis loved Harry, and he wanted to scream it from the roof tops.  
He wanted to scream it out at school. He wanted to scream it at Stan. He wanted to scream it at his big footy games, he wanted to get on the telly in front of the news lady and scream it, too. Louis loved Harry and he had never been happier about anything in his entire life, he’d never been more sure about anything in his entire life.  
Louis was itching to tell the boy. He was itching to rush to his house and throw his arms around his best friend and tell him he wanted Harry to be his _boyfriend_.  
(even if he didn’t know what that exactly meant yet)  
((But if it involved kissing and cuddling and holding and being madly in love, then yeah, that’s what he wanted)).  
But before he could get to any of that, well, he should probably start off with calmly telling the boy, before he did anything else.

But ‘calm’ wasn’t exactly a word that was associated with Louis, not unless you put the word ‘not’ between the two words.  
And so Louis was _not_ calm during breakfast the morning after his big discovery, where he was eating his rainbow fruit loops eagerly, practically shovelling them down his throat so he could get to Harry’s house bright and early so he could tell Harry that he loved him.  
He loved harry.  
Thank God it was a Saturday; he didn’t think he could wait until school time. And besides, this was a private thing. This was a _HarryAndLouis_ thing, where no one could butt their fat heads in and ruin the perfect moment.

 

“Lou, honey. You’re going to choke on your breakfast if you don’t slow down,” Jay scolded her son gently, sitting a glass of water down in front of Louis and breaking off his day dream, but Louis had already finished his breakfast, and was wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he jumped up to get his coat on, and pat at his pocket to ensure that his special present was in place.  
“I gotta go, mum. This is important. This is the most important thing of my whole entire nine years of life!”  
Jay snorted, shaking her head at her sons dramatic antics, “More important than season three of Spiderman?”  
Louis raised an eyebrow at her.  
Now was not the time for games.  
Jay understood though, holding her hands up in defence as she took another sip of her Yorkshire tea and stood to get the car keys.  
Louis was a boy on a mission, and he wasn’t going to let anything get in his way.

 

-xo xo xo-

 

 _Knock-knick-knock-knock._  
“I’ve got it!” Harry assured his mum, getting up from where he was listening to his _The Little Mermaid_ audio tape, and made his way to the door, his feet scuffling a bit faster than they usually would across the ground, because that knock could only be one person.  
That tell-tale knock couldn’t be anyone but Louis.  
It was a knock that only Louis did, a rhythm that was created just for Harry, that Louis had started doing ever since the first day he went to Harry’s house. A way for Harry to always know when the bubbly chestnut haired boy was on the other side.

The door was opened, and before Harry could get a proper word of greeting out, there wasn’t an inch of space between the two boys.  
_“Harry-doll!”_  
Louis was usually quite excitable around Harry. He’d always been loud and eager and cuddly with him. But today was a whole new level, today was a Louis-on-steroids.  
Before Harry could protest (not that he ever would), there was a bundle of Louis surrounding him, wrapped around his body and hugging him so tight that Harry was pretty sure his heart would pop out of his mouth.

“Lou,” he giggled, the familiar feeling of Louis’ body meaning that Harry knew it couldn’t be anyone else but Louis, if there was any doubt. If there was one thing he knew, it was the feeling of Louis’ arms around him.  
“Harry! I have something extremely, awfully, very important to tell you and I must tell you right this very instant!” Louis’ mouth was a run away freight train, going at full speed.  
Harry was the crashing point.

The boy frowned in confusion, not sure what had gotten Louis so anxious and loud and intense. Because usually, most of the time, Louis had learned how to control his larger-than-life personality around Harry.  
“Is everything okay?”  
Louis exhaled a breath, finally letting go of Harry’s body in favour of taking his hand instead, simply leading the way back inside as if this house were his very own, “Perfect. It’s just something very important that I have to tell you. _Right now_ ”

Harry took Louis up to his bedroom at the boy’s request, not wanting any nosey mummy’s poking in and ruining this perfect moment.  
When the two were situated on the boys bed, Louis was almost positive that he could feel his poor heart trying to beat right out of his chest.  
The only thing he could begin to liken it to was the same feeling that he got before big footy games, or the feeling that he got when the teacher handed out papers for a test that he hadn’t studied for, or when he was about to go down the big dipper of a roller coaster…  
All that, but this time it was multiplied by a million.  
He was almost positive that he was going to have a heart attack.

“Harry…”  
And suddenly, Louis’ voice wasn’t so loud and insane and jumpy any more. It was the exact opposite, which made Harry’s own heart jump in worry because there had to be something wrong if Louis wasn’t speaking at least twenty decibels louder than a normal human.

The curly haired boy reached out for Louis’ hand, and Louis took it gratefully, worried that he might pass out if he wasn’t holding Harry somehow right now.  
He inhaled a deep breath, and went for it.  
“Harry. I love you.”

 

A relieved smile spread onto Harry’s face. Louis and Harry had exchanged _‘I love you’s_ for just about as long as they’d been friends. ‘I love you’ was as common as a hello, as sought after as a hug. It was a phrase that was so easily thrown around by the two boys that it had almost lost meaning. Almost.  
“Lou,” Harry giggled softly in a mix of relief and bashfulness, because the words still made Harry’s heart flutter, “I love you too.”

Louis inhaled a deep breath of frustration. Why did everything have to be so hard around Harry?  
“Harry-doll. No. It’s not- you’re not… it’s _different_.”  
Louis was stressed. He didn’t know how to explain himself. He didn’t know how to tell Harry that he didn’t just love him… but he was _in_ love with him.  
“It’s not just love. It’s… It’s a proper love. Its like….”  
Louis moved to let go of Harry’s hand, which left the boy pining.  
His hand moved to his pocket, and he carefully pulled out a baby blue and pastel green bracelet. He’d been working all night long on it, making everything look beautiful, making sure each bead was soft and smooth and comfortable for Harry’s sensitive skin. He knew that Harry couldn’t see it, but he’d been around Harry long enough to know that the boy liked pretty things, he liked to _feel_ pretty, even if he couldn’t see it himself.  
He’d heard Harry pining over the idea of a handsome prince giving him a beautiful bracelet, just like he’d heard of in his fairytales… And well, Louis wasn’t a prince.  
But he sure as hell wanted Harry to be his princess.  
“I love you the same way that Cinderella’s prince loves her.”

And then there was silence.  
Harry was quiet. And it scared Louis.

Harry’s little fingers moved to the bracelet, moved to feel the cold glass beads that circled his wrist, before his hand dropped.  
“I… love you too.”  
But it wasn’t said in the same way that it had been said thousands of time before.  
This _‘I love you’_ had something new and different behind it. It had a proper meaning behind it.  
It had a _‘the same way that Cinderella loves her prince’_ behind it.

Louis hadn’t realised that he’d holding his breath until he felt all the breath leave his body as he threw himself into Harry’s arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s chubby little body.  
Silly baby Harry with his silly baby body.  
Silly baby Harry that Louis was more in love with than anything in the whole wide world.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry then whispered softly, and it made Louis stop for a moment.  
_Woah, woah, woah._  
Hang on.  
That was meant to be his job.  
_He_ was meant to be asking Harry to be _his_ boyfriend.

“Harry-doll! I’m meant to be asking you that,” Louis complained as he sat back up, and it was as if Harry had suggested something as mundane as what movie they should watch, what game they should play.  
But Harry only giggled, and that god-damn dimple of his was out on full display, and Louis felt his tummy flip-flop.  
“Okay, ask me then.”

Louis inhaled a breath, and pretended that Harry said nothing. Because he had been preparing these words in front of his bedroom mirror to himself for the past twelve hours and dang-flammit, he was going to get it out if it was the last thing he did.  
“Haz- Harry-doll. I… I want… will you… uhm… oh.”  
Louis huffed. Stupid Harry and his stupid beautiful curls and his stupid adorable cheek-hole and his stupid secret ability to make Louis loose all sense of himself.  
But Harry only giggled his beautiful little giggle again.  
“Yes,” he answered in response to the non-existent question that was left hanging in the air, and he leaned forward, his two hands moving to find Louis’ mouth, gently brushing over Louis’ lips before he found them with his own.  
The kiss was gentle, and soft, and sweet. Barely a brush of skin before it was finished. But it was enough to leave them both swooning.

They curled into each others arms, curling down onto Harry’s bed with sweet giggles and hidden kisses and consistent utters of ‘I love you’, simply because they could.  
They were only children, they were young and naïve and innocent, and they had the whole world in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. Haven't seen you all in a while. Oops.  
> Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Chocolate Chip Cookies Aren't As Sweet As You

Harry's tummy was swirling and twirling and twisting together in all of the best ways possible. It felt like the wind that blew his curls on cold winter days was forming right in the pit of his stomach.   
Except the difference being that this was a wind that we welcomed eagerly. This was a warm wind that made everything feel warm and nice and just right.   
Harry supposed that Louis was a little bit like that- a gust of cold wind that had no sense of control, no sense of direction. It was wild, and feisty and spirited... It made sense that it was the same feeling that he gave Harry.

It also made sense that said gust-of-wind would start to become restless after half an hour of silent cuddling...

Louis had never been brilliant at sitting still and just 'relaxing'... His mind didn't know how to relax, there was always way too much happening inside of his head to even consider such an absurd idea like  _relaxing._ His mummy told him he had 'ants in his pants', which he thought was utterly ridiculous.  
Ants couldn't live inside your trousers.  
Right now especially, his head was absolutely  _bursting_ with thoughts and things and 'what if's and excitement and happiness... It had been a big day, and where as most little boys would take the notion of having a big day as fair reasoning to fall asleep and relax... that wasn't exactly Louis' style.

And Harry didn't mind- not really. It was just another part of Louis that made him his special sunshine-gust-of-wind that he loved so much.  
The sunshine-gust-of-wind that was now also his boyfriend.

 

"Wanna play a game, Loubear?" Harry whispered, and Louis was quick to reply with a 'no'.   
Louis and Harry had just become real life, proper, actual boyfriends... This was way too much of a monumental occasion to do something as normal and mundane as play Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Dress Ups or Racing Cars.   
"Wanna have some of mummy's chocolate chip cookies?"

Louis could feel his tummy rumbling at the simple mention of homemade chocolate chip cookies... his favourite thing in the whole world (second favourite... because Harry was his boyfriend and _that_ meant that Harry was his all time favourite thing in all of the world), and he decided that boyfriends were definitely a good enough reasoning to treat himself to some of Harry's mummy's worlds best home made chocolate chip cookies.  
This was a very special occasion, of course.   
"Yeah."

 

Harry giggled at Louis' agreement, and moved to sit himself up, climbing off of his bed, and instantly reaching for Louis' hand to guide him.

Harry didn't need Louis to guide him. Not usually.  
Especially not in his own house. Harry was a smart boy, and he had every part of his house mapped out to perfection in his head- but it was the very idea of having Louis there, of having someone there for him to hold his hand and guide him and be his eyes.  
It made both boys feel special...

It made Harry feel loved, it made his heart tingle when Louis would take his hand ever so carefully and whisper _'careful'_ or  _'watch your step, Harry-doll'._ _  
_And it made Louis feel important, it made him feel like he was doing something important. It made him feel special when he could feel Harry's chubby little hand squeezing his own, it made him feel like he wasn't just a silly, loud little boy when Harry would gently whisper ' _thank you, Loubear'_ as he'd proudly guide him around the kitchen table.

 

The chocolate chip cookies were easily accessed, and Harry turned in the direction of his mummy with a beaming smile plastered all over his chubby cheeks.  
It still amazed Louis how despite Harry's eyes being broken, he was still able to find Anne so easily- even look at her as if his eyes worked just as well as Louis' did.  
He was sure that Harry was magic. That would explain a lot.

"Mummy, we're celebrating today," Harry announced after Anne began to dish up two cookies for the boys, having figured that the addictive warm smell of the baked treats would be the reason that the boys had crept into the kitchen.

"Is that so, my love?"

Harry nodded his eager agreement, and the look on both boys faces and the way that they were holding onto each other just a little bit tighter than usual, just a little bit closer than normal... gave her some form of indication as to what Harry was going to say next.   
Her and Jay had discussed the day that this would be coming for a long time now. Not _if_ it would come, but  _when_ it would come...

"Louis and I are now boyfriends!" came the delighted squeal from the little boy, who seemed just a little bit brighter, a little bit more rosey cheeked and _healthy_ than he usually seemed- and well, if that was the reaction that her nine year old son being in a relationship with his best mate would bring... Anne welcomed it fully.   
"Is that so?" She hummed, her voice laced with affection, "Well then- a celebration like that most definitely deserves more than just one cookie each."

Another two cookies were dished onto the plate, and the boys were even given two plastic cups of flavoured milk.   
Chocolate for Louis, and pink strawberry for Harry.

This was suiting up to be just about the best day in the history of best days.

With a gentle kiss to Harry's curls from Anne, and giggles cascading between the two boys as Louis took the plate, the pair both made their way back to Harry's bedroom, promising her that they wouldn't at all spill any cookie crumbs on Harry's clean bed.

 

Louis took Harrys big fluffy blanket from the end of the bed, and settled it down on the floor like a picnic rug, deciding that looked very romantic. He'd seen people in his mummy's movies that were in love... sometimes they'd sit on a blanket on a floor and eat food together, drinking red water from glasses.   
He didn't really understand that- why couldn't they just share their toys or make each other special bracelets instead? That was much more romantic.  
But he decided that this couldn't hurt- if adults did it, it had to be something half decent.

"Here, Harry-doll," Louis fawned, his voice gentle and soft and a good few octaves lower than it normally would be as he handed Harry the biggest and warmest cookie.  
Now, if that wasn't love, Louis didn't know what was.

Harry's eyes were big and bright and despite the fact that he could see nothing, they held the whole worlds worth of love and affection in them... well, almost.  
Louis had a fair share of it too.

They shared cookies between them, taking sips of their milk and remaining mostly quiet. 

  
The silence was nice for Harry- he could hear Louis nibbling away at his cookie and sipping at his chocolate flavoured milk... He knew that Louis was there, that he was safe. This was a welcomed, comfortable silence.  
But Louis' mind was a battlefield. It was like that scene in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when all the turtles are going crazy... his mind was all four of those turtles at once...   
He wasn't very good at being quiet.  
"Harry?" When Harry's head cocked up to meet Louis' voice, the boy stuttered for a moment.

Damnit Harry, and his damn stupid pretty face and his damn ability to make Louis forget everything. 

"I... I love you."

Harry giggled sweetly, and the sound made the cookies in Louis' tummy flip, "I know, Lou. You told me."

Well then.  
"I know. Just like saying it... And- And I like you a lot. I like everything about you, I like kissing you too." Louis wasn't really sure what he was saying... His mummy told him that he rambled a lot when he was excited or nervous... he supposed he was a bit of both right now.

But Harry just giggled again, and the very sound made Louis want to just kiss Harry over and over and over again.   
And so he did.

He leant forward, and he pressed his lips gently to Harrys.   
Harry tasted of strawberry milk, and warm chocolate chip cookies... but Louis decided that Harry was even sweeter than the two of them put together.

When they pulled back, Harry had little bits of melted chocolate across his lips and chin, and Louis' face wasn't much better- but neither of them really minded all that much.  
They both decided that chocolate chip kisses were the best kind of kisses... at least for the time being.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
